


First Time for Everything

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Goku has had to learn how everything worked from scratch from the day he met Bulma. After Chi-chi convinces him to marry her it's only natural she would have to explain...things...When you marry a guy who has muscles for brains getting intimate isn't easy.





	First Time for Everything

   Chichi shut the door behind her, Goku lay on the bed with his back to her, his head propped up on his hand as he chewed on a stick of jerky. Though she had bought him some particularly tough jerky in the hopes of slowing the rate at which he stuffed food into his mouth, generally it only bought 2-3 more minutes. She climbed into the modest bed and sat formally on her knees with her fists clenched on top of them.

“Goku?” She asked nervously. “its been almost 2 weeks since we’ve been married and we’ve never slept together…”

He rolled over, jerky still in his mouth.

“What are you talking about? We sleep together every night.”

“N-no, I mean SLEEP together…You know, like husband and wife do…”

“Oh, I didn’t know I was doing it wrong. How are a husband and wife supposed to sleep?”

“You know, I’m taking about making Lo- About having Se- About…uh.” She turned her face down blushing profusely.

“About?” Goku asked curiously.

“You never touch me Goku. You never touch my b-body…”

“Well you hug me all the time, isn’t that touching you?” He said with sincerity.

“No, like my b-b-“ She put her hands on her breasts and then looked away.

“Oh that? Bulma said I wasn’t supposed to! Also I already know you’re a girl because when we first met I did the pat-pat. I don’t need to any more though because I’ve learned to tell the difference.” He smiled proudly.

Chichi’s face went from red with embarrassment to red with frustration. Finally, she reached out quickly grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts.

“Chichi wha-?”

“This is what husband and wife are supposed to do! This is why Bulma told you not to! Because this is supposed to be for the person you love!”

“I see…” Goku said. “So…what now?”

Chichi stopped for a moment suddenly realizing Goku was sitting in front of her on the bed his hands still on her breasts. She felt the blood rush to her face.

“Well… don’t you… _feel_ anything?”

“I feel your dress on my hands… its soft. And these are squishy.” He squeezed gently.

“Mmmnn!” she moaned quietly. No one had ever touched her this way. The pressure from his hands felt unexpectedly pleasant. Glancing up at his face, his eyes were wide, his cheeks red.

“What is it?” She asked surprised to see a reaction from him.

“I just…wasn’t expecting you to make that sound…” He said. “Can I take my hands away now?”

“I-if you want to…”

He pulled his hands back towards his shoulders as if he was being held up at gunpoint.

“Did…you like it?” she asked.

“I-I don’t know…” he said hesitantly. “I never really understood why I wasn’t supposed to… It’s never bothered me before…I just assumed it was one of those things I’d never understand. Master Roshi has shown me his books with pictures of girls before but I never understood why he liked to look at them so much…”

Chichi thought for a moment and then removed her dress over he head and cast it aside. She sat in front of him naked from the waist up trying to control her burning cheeks.

“So, you don’t like looking at me like this?”

“Well, I don’t _not_ like it. Honestly I don’t see the difference between seeing you with your dress on or off…”

“Here.” She took his hands again and placed them on her bare chest. “How about now?”

Goku was blushing again.

“Its…softer than I thought it would be.”

“What is?”

“Your skin.”

“Do you like it?”

“I like the way you’re skin feels more than your dress. Is that what I’m supposed to feel?” he asked.

“Well, its what most people feel I guess. But you feel what you feel.”

Goku squeezed again as he had done through her dress.

“Ahnnn” She gasped lightly.

Goku quickly removed his hands and turned away from her.

“Whats wrong?” She asked worried that she had frightened him away.

“This feels different than I usually feel.” He said. “I’ve never reacted like this before. I’m not sure if I’m doing it right. I’m not sure if this is what a husband is supposed to do.”

“It is Goku! Its ok!”

“But Bulma said-“

“Forget about Bulma. Listen to _me._ Don’t think of what you’re supposed to do, do what you _want_ to do.”

“I want to feel your skin. I want to feel as much of it on me as I can.”

“I want that too Goku.”

He was still turned away from her. But he reached over his head and pulled his shirt off. His bare back was covered with sharply defined muscles, but his skin looked smooth. Chichi scooted herself across the bed until she was behind him. She put her arms under his shoulders and reached around his chest. She pressed herself against him laying her cheek on his back. His whole body was stiff for a moment but then he put his hands on his chest over hers.

“I do like this. Can we sleep like this tonight?”

“Yes of course.” Chichi smiled.

She moved away from his back. After a moment Goku saw her white pants as she tossed them over his shoulder, soon followed by a small pink pair of panties. Goku was aware she was naked now but still not certain why.But he still wanted to feel her soft skin against his skin. He wanted to feel all of it at once. He turned and saw her lying in the bed covered by the thin bed sheet. Goku removed his own pants and shorts and crawled into bed next to her.She turned away from him and he looked for a moment at her soft back lit up by the moonlight streaming in their window. He could see each bone in her spine as it ran down beneath the sheet. He could see the angles of her shoulder blades that moved beneath her skin every time she shifted her shoulders. He reached out to touch her. He brushed his fingers down the length of her back, filled with curiosity more than anything. Her shoulders shook lightly at his touch.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said softly. “It feels nice.”

“It does? Should I do it some more?”

“I want you to do whatever you feel like doing.”

He swallowed deeply and then shifted himself closer to her. He draped his arm around her and pulled her against him. Suddenly he felt so much more of her warm skin. He felt the softness of her breasts against his arm, the angles of her shoulder blades against his chest, the curve of her bottom against his-

“I’m sorry.” He said rolling away. “Strange things are happening to me.”

Chichi turned around and put her hand on his chest.

“Its not strange Goku! This is what I was talking about. This is what husband and wife do.”

They were silent. She looked at his silhouette as he gazed up at the ceiling unsure how to proceed.Determined not to let this progress go to waste she began to run her hand slowly down his chest. She felt every rise and fall of his abdomen, she felt the curve of his belly button, she continued her descent.

“Ch-Chichi…” he said nervously.

Her hand against his lower extremities made him feel flushed. His head spun with thoughts that made his brain feel as though it were on fire. He had never had this sort of reaction before. He felt a normal stiffness when he woke up in the morning or when he was deeply relaxed but never with this many busy thoughts swirling about his head. Blood pumped through him at her touch and he became stiffer.He closed his eyes as her fingers ran along the length of him and down again. 

“Hnnnn…” he moaned involuntarily.

“It feels nice doesn’t it?” Chichi smiled softly.

“Ch-Chichi? Can I still do what I want?”

“Yes Goku. You can do whatever you like.”

He inhaled deeply and rolled over on top of her. He looked down at her face as she marveled at his sudden boldness.

“I feel hot.” He said. “No like when I train or fight, but in my head and my face and…”

He lowered himself on top of her and kissed her deeply. It was unlike him to initiate a kiss. He had never really understood a kiss. But this one he didn’t need to understand. He did it because he wanted to. He opened his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

“Goku, girls react to this too.”

She took his hand and guided it down her chest and between her legs. Goku felt the heat of her, he touched her soft wet center.

“Ahhh…” Chichi shut her eyes as he applied pressure.

Goku felt his blood pump and himself stiffen at the sound of her moan. His breathing sped up, he took his hand away from her.

“It feels funny.” He smiled. “Like a slimy alien.”

Chichi pouted angrily.

“Yours feels like an alien too!” She said bitterly.

“I like it!” he smiled brightly at her. “Oh! I get it! Its like a puzzle! Husband and wife.”

“What?”

“They fit together. Like a puzzle. Is that right?”

Chichi smiled. “Yes Goku, that’s right.”

“I’m terrible at puzzle’s.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“This one is easy.”

“Ok…” He said hesitantly.

He laid his body on top of hers again; he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her back. He kissed her with great feeling and then pushed his hips into hers.

“Mmmnnn!” She moaned, her lips still pressed against his.

He felt warm and safe up against her, inside her. He put his forehead against hers once more.

“This is nice.” He said. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Its not over.” She breathed.

“Its not?”

“It will come naturally to you Goku. Do what feels right.”

He looked at her face. Her expression looked almost distressed, but for some reason he knew that it wasn’t a bad expression. For some reason he knew that this time that face meant that she felt as good as he did. Her forehead was sweaty, her lips were wet from their kiss, her eyes looked up at him saying more words than her mouth ever could. Another wave of internal heat swept through him and he began he move his hips. He moved rather quickly as his feelings told him to. As soon as he began to move Chichi began to moan again. Those moans that inspired his feelings, more moans, louder and stronger than before. The rising heat grew hotter, he felt as though he could explode. Suddenly he stopped.

“Ahhhn! Goku, why did you-?”

He rolled her over onto her front and pulled her backwards onto him.

“Uhn! Goku!”

He held her hips and pushed and pulled them as he moved in and out of her.He leaned down over her back and whispered in her ear.

“Are you alright? Is this ok?”

“Ahh, ahh, yes.” She said as he pushed deeper into her. “Ahh, ahh, AHH!”

He felt her tighten and her legs shake. He grabbed her around the middle and fell onto their sides. With one arm around her torso and one holding her leg, he used his strength to move her body up and down. She was tired and a bit weak from her first coming, but he held her entire weight and moved her without effort. She felt waves of pleasure as he picked up the pace.

“Ch-Chichi…” He said, his voice catching in his throat. “I feel… something…”

“Yes.” She said. “You can come.”

He sat upright quickly and turned her to face him. He grabbed her bottom tightly in both hands and let her rise and fall into his lap.

“Chichi!” he said through hard sharp breaths.

“I am too!” She said.

“Ah, ah, AHN!” Goku tilted his head backwards as his hips shook. Chichi’s legs trembled on top of him.

He let her go and fell backwards, his head landing on a pillow.Chichi still sat strateling him, her shanking arms holding herself up on his chest.

“Th-that’s normal right?” He asked, his arms spread out on either side of him as his chest rose and fell.

“Mn-Hm.” She lifted herself off of him and then rolled over onto her side laying her head on his bicep.

“It felt better than anything. Better than a full stomach…Have you done that before? With anyone else?” He asked.

“What? No!”

“Good. I don’t want you to do that with anyone but me…”

“You don’t have to worry about that. It was always going to be you Goku. Only you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “You know you can only do that with _me_ also right?”

“Well, no, I didn’t. But if I only want you to do it with me, why would I do it with anyone else?”

She kissed him again.

“How often can we do that?”

“As often as you like.”

“And its just for feeling good?”

“No, that’s how babies are made too.”

“IT IS!?! THAT’S AMAZING! Where’s the baby?”

“It takes 9 months to make a baby Goku.”

“I’m ok with doing that for 9 more months.”

“No, it takes 9 months for the baby to grow. And it usually doesn’t work on the first try. I may not get pregnant from that one.”

“Ok, then lets do it again.”

“What? No, wait, GOKU!!!”


End file.
